Bra and Trunks meets King Vegeta
by kes1
Summary: For a few weeks they have been sensing some strange new evil power levels, all of them have been going around with caution, until Bra and Trunks sneek out and a ton of trouble happens when they get kiddnapped by the evil force......on chapter3..
1. Default Chapter

"...And I want both, I do mean BOTH of you to come straight back from school/college!!!" Vegeta shouted to Trunks and Bra, who just got their jackets off the rack of many. Trunks nodded back in reply but not looking very happy about it and Bra just look angry and you could just picture her next saying something to protest Vegeta quickly cut in before she could say her piece because he knew it was coming, "NO BRA!!!!! I don't want to frigging hear it!!!" He said loudly. He turned his head to face her while he was catching his breath. He saw she was about to blurt something and he cut her off again, " I really don't care Bra" Vegeta started, " I don't care whether it's a shoe sale, a dress that is worth fucking tons, music........ don't make me carry on." He looked like he was going to burst a blood vessel on his forehead, that auto told Bra to back off but she wanted to say her piece.  
Bra walked past her fuming dad, to where Trunks was standing, right at the front door. She turned and said " Dad! Why do you have to be so over protective?" She just couldn't hold it in anymore, she had been holding it back for days and days and she felt like popping herself with it. "I mean we can't go anywhere just because you are so over protective. All it is is because you been sensing this thing/s for weeks. Dad we can protect ourselves! Besides it's coming into spring and I need a new wardrobe, and thats wut I call a emergency!" Trunks face was full of shock, he couldn't believe his sis had just spoken to their dad like that. He grabbed her arm and began tugging her out before Vegeta lost his last nerve. " Ok, Ok, I'll come straight back,dad. Hope your fucking happy!" Trunks pushed her out and walked out of the door behind her, as soon as the door slammed Vegeta smirked as if to say I won again. 


	2. Planning

Heres the next chapter, i'm finally getting on with it! Mind me I'm new here so bare with me!  
This is the bit where they are disscussing the plot and evrything....... you get ta idea!!  
  
  
* Bra and Trunks walking to school/college  
"What were you thinking sis?" Trunks said with some concern in voice. " You know how dad gets wand up easy. He looked like he was about to kill you where you stood."  
Bra was looking at the ground as Trunks said it. She then pirked up her head and looked sideways to look at her bro. " Puleeezzzz Trunks! Someone just had to say something. It was really building my temper up, I mean come on it's just a sensing thing, it's not like we're going to get attacked or anything. I mean who would want to attack us Trunks? We're not exactly the main target of anyone to get attacked".  
"I know, I know" Trunks said with some understanding. " He just don't want us to get hurt or anything. Personally as your big bro. I don't want nothing to happen to you either, you can't exactly defend,all by yourself. Hence Bra I'm just staying with you when we're out." Bra looked at him and then looked down, she could see where he was coming from, she just didn't want to get treated like a baby. And it was true he could keep track of her because the college was next to her school and they finished at the same time. Bra often wondered whether her parents did that on perpose.  
They were nearly at the school/college and both of them was talking. Trunks did a smirk on his face and then faced Bra and Bra could tell by his face that he had a idea that he couldn't resist telling. He noticed that he got Bra's full attention and then started with it. "I just had a idea Bra! A real good one!" It intreged her and she wanted to automatically know what was the big idea. " As you and me know dad won't let us go out willingly so we're gonna have to sneak out! And I have just the plan that will work and fit it for us."  
*Whispers*  
He described the plan and how it will be runned. He whispered because they could'ent risk anyone else part from people they chose to know, so that if their parents found out they were missing no one would have a clue of where they were. " Right have we got are story and everything sorted." Bra nodded right back at him and she had a massive smirk across her face. " Right you can ask Pan and Marron to come and I'll deal with Goten."  
"But what if any of them blurt" Bra replied worriedly.  
"Don't worry your pretty little face over it, I'll sort it. You know very well Marron and Pan can keep secrets really well and they will come too so they won't be around to be asked. I'll deal with Goten, he's my bud." Trunks assured. By the time they had said everything about it they were already just outside the gates of the school. They finished off some details and as soon as they did the bells rang and they had to rush to tutorial before they will be late.  
  
*Lunch Time*  
"So, tell us your "Great" plan?" Pan asked smugly.  
Bra, Pan and Marron were sitting on a bench under a apple tree, where they were getting their lunch out. Bra had mentioned that her and Trunks had come up with a idea to get them out for awhile without their parents knowing. Bra was sitting in the middle of the bench and turned her face to look at Pan.  
"Promise not to tell? I mean no matter what! If you can't even come, you don't tell them where we are or give it away in any way. I mean it!" Bra questioned and snapped at the end. She had stood up from the bench as she was saying it and quickly turned and pointed a snappy finger at them. She knew very well that she could round about trust them but she just wanted to know from them whether she could count on them.  
"You know very well you can count on us" Marron replied and she sounded like she ment every word. "We're your besties, you can always rely on us!" Bra nodded and then glanced at Pan and she nodded to agree with Marron.   
"Well...........*Whispers the plan* and thats how it's gonna go. Got any questions or any probs with it?" Bra asked.  
Pan and Marron look quite dassled with it, they were thinking, are they going to be able to pass Vegeta and Bulma with that plan. After about a minute Marron pirk up her voice and said, "look Bra, sorry I don't think I will be able to go!" Marron then looked down at the grass and swallowed a bit of her drink and carried on with what she was going to say. " There is just no way I'm going to be able to. My parents and I are kinda doing parent child bonding thing, theres just no way I can get out and plus the same thing is happening to Pan because we have to do it together. It's like that they are trying to keep us in too. We're so sorry!" Both of them looked really unhappy. From the looks of both of them Bra knew they were telling the truth and they are right there is no way they would be able to come out. She looked at Pan and Pan nodded sadly.  
There was a long gap of silence while they ate their lunch. Then Bra broke the silence, " look guys, I really fucking don't mind! Parents are stupid, annoying people that can't let us have any fucking fun at all! But please can you do something for me? Just please don't say where we are or give it away? No matter what!"  
"We can do that for you!" Pan said, "it's the least thing we can do for you! We won't say a word."  
Bra smiled back and Marron nodded as if to say the same. "Good! Thanks you guys! Your real pals."  
"Just promise you won't do anything fucking crazy and don't get hurt. Just protect yourself while your out! After all there is some strange thing/ person going around this solar system." Pan replied.  
"Don't worry!" Bra explained, " I can look after myself and I have Trunks with me! Besides We're not a main target like Goku is! Trust me!"  
They all nodded. 


	3. The mission!

Well this is the third section of the story of course they put the plan into action and everything........ just find out what happens for yourself.  
  
  
The school bell rang and Bra walked pacefully out of the school yard and to the gates, where Trunks was already and waiting. He was tapping his foot as if to say, take long enough? He then said, "well we have to put our plan into action and your taking your time!" He said sarcastically, "Go ahead Bra! We only have a million years!"   
In reply she just giggled and said, "and you should have more patience bro! Ok then lets speed up and get this thing done!" Trunks smiled and nodded, and walked home.  
  
*Walking through the front door of their house*  
  
Just as asspected, Vegeta was standing right in front of the door waiting for them. He smirked as they came in because like usual Vegeta always expects that he's won. *You honestly think you've won don't you dad? Better think again!* Vegeta then decided to say something, "I'm glad you two now see it my way." His voice was all cocky and sounding like victory will always be his, to Bra and Trunks they thought piss off dad you haven't won nothing yet! "I know Bra you want to get what you want but beleive me my way is better and you two will both be safe." Both of them frowned and walked up the long staircase to Bra's room, and past Bulma on the way. She looked happy to that they didn't go anywhere.  
  
*Bra's room*  
  
"Ain't we better start this thing befor all the shops close, Trunk?" Bra asked impaigently.  
Trunks nodded and replied, " Bra, Bra, Bra! Don't rush the master! I am awear that we need to move you know! I know the shops ain't going to be open much longer, just let me work my magic!"  
Bra laughed out loud "you really should stop thinking your all that!" She then giggled after it. Trunks just giggled to and shook his head, he coulden't be bothered to argue with her.  
"Ok Bra" Trunks started, "you know what to do! Go and show your stuff if you want to get out of here!" Bra nodded in reply, "and i'll handle mum while you take care of dad ok?" She nodded again in reply and she knew exactly what to do. She jumped down off her bed where Trunks was sitting and ran down the stairs and try and find Vegeta.  
Trunks stood up from his lil sis's bed and walked out to find their mum. "Mum!" Trunks called out, and he got a instant reply.  
"Yea sweetie what do you want?" Bulma asked.  
"The gravity machine is worn out, I think you need to have a real good look at it." Trunks said, it sounded so convicing that if Trunks didn't know any better he would beleive himself. Bulma always trusts her son when it comes to anything so she listened. Trunks thought silently she getting it, thank god that Bra is keeping Vegeta busy while I do this so he can't read my mine! "I was going to show Bra some of my new techniques I learned recently, you know how she is so interested in watching moves! The gravity machine just jacked in when I was showing her." Bulma looked shocked and she replied with " Oh My God! You should have told me sooner! I'll have to be in there fixing it for a couple of hours ok? Tell your father and sis, ok?" Trunks nodded his head in agreement. Bulma then ran off to her work place to pick up her kit so she could fix it. The truth was that Bra and Trunks battered it one yesterday and didn't say anything until they used it as a excuse.  
  
*Meanwhile Bra talking to their dad*  
  
"....... So. my teacher says I'm the best best in her science class. I'm going to get more A's for you and mum, dad." She did a sweet inocenct smile at him.  
"Thats my girl!" Vegeta replied happily, he always got happy to know his princess was so good at school. He was happy about everything with her which made Bra know it would distract him long enough. "You get your brain from your mum and dad! It runs in the family I say!" Bra just carried on smiling and nodded.  
Trunks entered the room just as Vegeta finished his sentence. Vegeta looked up and goes " and....... how about you??? Have you been getting better grades? You were really slacking last term."   
"Oh yea, much much better, ha!" Trunks answered, lieing he was getting straight B's and it wasn't good enough for Vegeta so he constantly has a go at him about it.  
"Don't give me your pack of mother fucking lies Trunks!" Vegeta cursed, " you're still getting B's ain't you? Why can't you get straight A's like Bra?" Trunks felt damed because Vegeta saw right through him on that one.  
"Ok, ok dad I got straight B's" Trunks answered honestly.  
"You know you should not lie to me you always get found out with me." Vegeta scolded. "It's not that bad I guess, it's better through, I still think you can do better through."  
Trunks just rolled his eyes and thought ' God Dad! I can't be perfect you know!'. Then all of a sudden Bulma walked into the room, Bra and Trunks wasn't expecting it so they looked in quite alot of shock. She walked up to Vegeta and said, "Dear, the gravity machine is really badily broken we're gonna have to work together to get it working better again soon!" Vegeta dropped his magazine and goes "what are we waiting for!Woman! It has to be fixed quickly! I need to do some training in there!" Both of their parents rushed pasted Bra and Trunks.  
"This worked out easier than what we thought!" Giggled Bra with happyness. Trunks did a big massive smile in reply.  
"But..... there is a little something we need before hand." Trunks answered and making Bra look in wonder. He whispers it to her and she nods and replys "good touch!"  
They walked to where the gravity machine was. Their parents were working on the basement bit of the capsule so they didn't see anything. Bra throws the key in to the machine and Trunks locks it from the outside. Even through they threw the key in so their parents could get out and coulden't find out what they were up too. Bra threw it in a place that would take ages to get at and find so it would give them time, plus they woulden't knowis to soon since they were trying to fix it.  
"Misstion done bro!" Bra smiled, and Trunks smiled back and they high fived in the air and ran back in the house. They grabbed their stuff from the house and they both legged it and started to fly..............  
Bra asked "isnt Goten coming?"  
Trunks shakes his head and says " no he had to go to that stupid parent thing with Pan and Marron, poor people!" Bra nods.  
"Lets just do this, ok?" She replied to it and smiled about getting out with her bro against their parents will. They both flew off to the mall and shopping town..... 


	4. The shopping+build up

hehehe...... Bulma and Vegeta stuck in ta machine! But knowing Vegeta's temper it won't last long.......... what happens next? This bit just explains their time out and thoughts and the build up to one of the main bits. Read and plz review!  
  
  
Bra and Trunks landed just outside a big bustling town full of shops. They walked the rest of the way in to make sure no one saw them.   
"Ok, Bra, we can't be in here to long, ok?" Trunks worned. " I mean our parents won't notice for long and it will probularly piss dad right off and he will blast a hole in it if he can't be assed to find where you found the key. Plus I mean, mum could fix a hole before you find your clothes out!" He laughed at his own pun and looked at Bra, who was frowning at him, he then goes "What!? Me no funny!?"  
She put her hand on her face and shook her head in dismay and thinking 'what a frigging idiot!!!!' She replied to is little speech with, " I know, duh? I know virtually everything about our parents you know! Coz strangely enough I am their child, I wonder why I know..........mmmmmmm....." Trunks knew he Bra was playing along with him and everything.  
" Well, lets go quickly into the shops you want to go in first, because it will probularly take you longer. I only need to get a hoody and some music and I know what I'm getting. Do you know what you're getting?" Trunks asked, he wanted to plan how it was going to go because he didn't really wanted to get found out. Plus he knew what Bra was like, she would pass a shop and go "Oh! I just gotta have it!" and will end up looking around the whole store with it.  
"Yea I know where I need to go." Bra replied. "I just wanted to go and get that lovely dark blue strap dress and get some music."  
"Wow! Wait a minute!" Trunks said putting it to a holt, " isn't that the dress that dad said you couldn't have."  
"Maybe." She said sheepishly. " But you don't understand! I just must have that dress! Please!Please! Pretty Please!" She begged and put on her pleading face, and as she knew no one could turn down that face.  
"Ok! Ok! And you can get the music you want when I go in, ok? And is that all you want, I mean no oh I must look at this and this and this, oh and I just have to have this." Trunks asked and imitated her, which Bra did her angry frown at.  
" No!" She answered. "If I'm going to do that it would only happy in the shop I get the dress from and the shop ain't that big!"  
"Alright! Just don't be to long in it will ya?" Trunks snapped.  
" Ok, it's a deal!" Bra did a one breath giggle under her breathe after saying it. Trunks just smiled as they started to carry on walking to try and find the shop.  
It took them about 5 mins to find the shop because it was right in the middle of the town. It pissed off Trunks a bit because they were searching for a shop that Bra couldn't remember where it was and all she could remember that it was somewhere in the middle of the town. They entered the shop and Bra found the dress immediately and went straight to the till to pay for it. But after paying for it she said to Trunks, who was waiting at the door. " Trunks, I'm going to have a little noisey around because I saw a few things that has taken my fancy, ok?"  
"Ok, just don't be to long. You know I hate waiting, and especially in clothe shops!" Trunks replied.  
Bra ran right off and started right at the back of the shop. In her thoughts as she went to the back was ' god dad enough answer Trunk! I think you are quite like dad in some ways, you just don't see it!'  
A half an hour past by and all that time Trunks had been staring at his watch and standing by the door begging that she will be over any minute. The shops will close soon and we will get caught if we don't leave soon, Trunks thought nervously. Also in his mind was ' God! That power level that everyone has been feeling recently seems to be getting stronger! It might be just me! And it's like Bra said, we ain't the main targets of the planet, like Goku or anyone. Even if they did come down, fat chance it will be for us and they will probularly just leave me and sis alone. Oh! Thats it! I can't wait any more! We are late now!' "Bra! Are you actually still alive!? We have to go! We're late as it is!"  
"I'm done!" Bra called and came into sight. She had just paid a lady at the till for some more outfits. She faced Trunks with about 3 or 4 bags loads of clothes and shoes. She seemed to stop to look at some jeans and that was it for Trunks! He walked right over and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out. "Hey!" Bra started. " You don't have to be so pushy or anything!"  
"Bra we were in that shop for 40 minutes! We'll be lucky to get to the other shops and do the other stuff in time!" He shouted. Bra looked down at the ground sadly and carried on walking.  
Trunks went into the shops and bought a Linkin Park hoody. It took him about 10 minutes to find the hoody, make sure it's perfect and is in his size, go find the till and pay for it. Bra waited outside the shop because she will probularly see something she likes and then take god knows how long to get out. She lent against the window and didn't even look inside because she knew what she was like.   
They started walking again to the music shop, which was on the kind of outskirts of the town. By now Bra and Trunks had been out for a hour and a half. They were both wondering whether their parents had found out yet, they were both begging not. They also both knew that the music shop wasn't going to be open for much longer so they had to hurry. When they got there they had about 10 minutes to do and find whatever in the shop before it closed.  
"Ok I found my cd's!" Bra said as she walked over to where Trunks had a stack of cd's and reading a cover on a album.  
"Good Good." Trunks replied. " This is the last one i'm getting."  
"Are you sure you got enough?!" Bra joked and sniggered. She got about 4 cd's of her own and she took one look at Trunks's pile and knew hers was virtually nothing compared with his. He had about 20 cd's, inc. albums and singles.  
They walked up to the desk and it took about the last 4 minutes of their time checking them though and stuffing them into their bags. They left the shop and carried on walking a little bit to the out skirts.  
"You know Bra?" Trunks pointed out. " I don't know about you but I'm pretty tired and I thought we could go home the human way. By bus."  
Bra nodded her head. " Good enough for me! I'm pooped from all that!"  
They went to a bus stop just a little bit into the town. Even through a few shops had closed for the day the town was still bustling with tons of people walking arounf to shops and going to their homes that was in the town.  
Trunks then pirk up his head all of a sudden, and it took about a minute for Bra to feel what Trunks was feeling. " Oh my God! Do you feel that Trunks?!" Bra cried. Bra might not fight or anything but she can sense things and she can fly and do basics, so she could feel it just like any of the other z-fighters. Of course since she knew that she had a quite decent power level through that but of course nowhere near as good.  
" I sure do!" Trunks replied with worry in voice. " It feels really strong and close. It's not just one person ethier, thats not good sis! Plus I can sense the evil! You really don't think it will come after us do you?"  
"Na, at least I hope not! Don't worry there is still quite abit of distance between us and it won't take to long to get home. Lets just ignore it for a mo and cool down." Bra replied with really worry in her voice but trying to cool herself down and her bro. Trunks nodded and thought ' Bra's right! Bra's right! Let's just cool down and get concerned when we are at home and at least safe to concerntrate and not go over board!'.......................  
  
  
  
*Well what do you think of it so far! Whats going to happen in it? I know I know some bits are just predictable and has quite a few twists in it! This is my first fic so give me a break!* 


End file.
